


i was doing so good, before you

by boobylover69



Series: tommy except its after he gets  out of the prison [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Whump (Video Blogging RPF), dreams just a voice but hes still a little bitch uwu, its implied at least, ranboo is only hinted at so sorry boo boy, sam is mentioned only too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobylover69/pseuds/boobylover69
Summary: apparently being trapped in a small obsidian box surrounded by lava with only your abuser as company changes people? who would've known?akaTommy is tired
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: tommy except its after he gets  out of the prison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	i was doing so good, before you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like an hour the other day, I haven't really edited it or anything, its short and was just a way to get my imagination out 
> 
> ranboo has a line, his name just isn't mentioned, and sam is mentioned but he doesn't do anything else, so sorry if u wanted content from them LOL.  
> also for the suicidal thoughts, it isn't really clear he just kinda says he wouldn't fight back if someone tried to kill him
> 
> my twt is @ALLIUMBEES

It was bright out. The sun blaring outside but Tommy didn’t care enough to shield his eyes, he had stared at lava for hours. His eyes would be ok. They were duller now anyway they could handle it, no longer bright cyan, just muted grey, like the shallow water around the prison.

All of what Sam had been saying fell deaf on his ears, from the moment he heard Dream say goodbye in that disgustingly sweet yet cocky voice. Instead, he just followed, limbs heavy and head barely supported on his head. He was so  _ tired _ . He had barely slept in the long 7 days of being trapped with Dream, if he didn’t get home soon he would collapse on the floor, and he didn’t want that. He may have been tired, both body and mind, but he had some sense of pride left. He couldn’t let anyone see him weak. 

So without a word, he started walking back to his home.  _ Just a little longer, its only up this path and-  _

“Tommy!” a familiar voice called out excitedly once he had reached his hotel. He slowly lifted his head to look, emotion void on his face. There had been Tubbo smiling widely waving in front of some building with some huge fucking sign.  _ What the shit is Bee n Boo?  _

Behind Tubbo came another figure, tall and arms full of whatever building blocks. He couldn’t care less, to be honest, Tommy just wanted to go home. He was  _ so _ tired. He could deal with whatever he missed another day, it wasn’t like anyone would notice if he slept for 24 hours straight. So he kept walking. 

“Tommy, look we’re building another hotel, some rivalry for you! Isn’t that cool? Tommy?” 

_ 48 hours. No 72 hours.  _

He glanced at both hotels, head moving steadily and eyes empty, mouth closed in a straight line and eyes droopy. His sign had changed but he really couldn’t care. He nodded.

He wanted to sleep. Maybe if he was unconscious he wouldn’t hear Dreams voice anymore. He knew that everything the man had said was lies, probably, maybe? Did anyone care?

_ I mean tubbos building a hotel across from yours, Tommy. Isn’t he your best friend? He doesn’t even care where you were he was too busy building something to spite you. And now no one will come to your hotel because they like him more, no one likes you, Tommy, no one ever did I’m your only friend Tommy, just turn around. Tell Sam to let me out Tommy, remember all the fun we had Tommy- _

“Tommy? You ok bud?” a hand touched his shoulder softly, it was someone different but he didn’t care to see who. Too tired. 

“Get the fuck off of me.” he spat out, shoving the hand away and he kept walking. 

He thought he would at least cry once in bed, safe from everyone. The windows were covered, and the door was locked. It was just him, alone, in his bed. But the tears never came. All he could do was wrap himself in his covers and sleep.

And so he slept. For days. No one saw him, no one went in, no one came out. But he didn’t care. He was so tired. 

  
Maybe someone with unpalpable rage and a stubborn grudge will come along, and maybe Tommy just won’t fight back this time. Maybe he can sleep forever. _ He was so tired.  _


End file.
